


Lost Hope

by bryergrace



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Minecraft, TommyInnit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryergrace/pseuds/bryergrace
Summary: sam nook isn’t there and tommy begs for the one person who provided that hope.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lost Hope

as tommy was yelling at dream, telling him he was finished with his shit, he heard it. 

he heard the first sound of tnt exploding, it sounded like it was coming from all angles. 

dream began laughing at tommy trying to figure out what was happening.

dream knew, it was the plan all along. dream couldn’t suffer alone. and as tommy was looking around, tears welling up in his eyes. “dream please what’s going on?? SAM let me out please, i’m done!”

he heard no answer, and more tnt sounded around the prison. 

“tommy there is no escape.” Tommy screamed he didn’t want this, he started screaming himself hoarse begging for sam nook to come bring him home. 

he had finally been able to somewhat move on, he was looking forward to what life could be. he only came here to let go of his past, 

“SAM PLEASE PLEADE LET ME OUT SAM NOOK PLEASE”

there was no response beside dream telling him he was all alone w dream that no one would come save him, that it would be tommy and dream like old times.

and tommy was losing hope he still screamed and begged, but there was so answer and tommy slid down the obsidian walls, he pulled his arms around himself, and tried not to think about how he now once again shared a space with his greatest fear.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this so much and i know it’s not the best at this point i’m posting notes from my phone but i hope it’s at least a lil bit enjoyable, anyway check out my twt @/g00nkbryer


End file.
